Riseha
Riseha (りせは) is an known for her ability to make her voice sound slightly boyish, as a result, her voice suits Kagamine Len's songs well. Though her voice is not particularly strong and powerful, she is capable of singing 'strong' covers with her gentle and deep voice. She often does collabs with amu, Souma, KUPO and 31 (Miichi). Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on May 09, 2010) # (Released on August 14, 2010) # Cu6ic III Drama CD (Released on May 01, 2011) # Cu6ic Append (Released on August 03, 2011) # Cu6ic Shuffle (Released on August 13, 2011) # Cu6ic Song CD (Released on May 01, 2012) # Cu6ic III Song CD (Released on August 11, 2012) }} Collaboration Units # Soumarise (そまりせ), Souma and Riseha # Amurise (あむりせ), amu and Riseha # Somariseroriimu (そまりせろり～む), Souma, Riseha, Jegyll and amu List of Covered Songs (2008.10.10) # "crystal mic" (2008.10.10) # "Melt" -3M mix- (2008.11.29) # "Looking for" (2009.02.07) # "Gomenna Sorry" (2009.02.27) # "Anata he no Uta" (A Song To You) (2009.04.05) # "Gemini" feat. Riseha and Souma (2009.08.04) # "Namae no Nai Uta" (A Song With No Name) (2009.08.22) # "ACUTE" (2009.10.01) # "trick and treat" feat. Riseha and amu (2009.10.31) # "Megu Megu ☆ Fire Endless Night" (2009.12.03) # "Shounen Ginga" (2009.12.14) # "Fate:Rebirth" feat. Riseha, Dasoku and Pokota (2009.12.19) # "Hikarizakura" (Shining Cherry Blossoms) feat. Riseha and Souma (2010.01.11) # "Zutto, Zutto..." (Always, Always...) feat. Riseha, Souma, amu and Jegyll (2010.01.22) # "HAKOBAKO PLAYER" feat. Riseha and amu (2010.02.06) # "Boss Death" (2010.03.03) # "Scissorhands" (2010.03.25) # "Sacrifice" feat. Riseha and 31 (Miichi) (2010.04.21) # "Ochame Kinou / Fukkireta" (2010.05.31) # "E? Aa, Sou." (2010.06.12) # "Mozaik Role" (2010.07.23) # "Shinpakusuu #0822" (Heartbeat #0822) (2010.08.27) # "Green Straight" (2010.10.07) # "Melancholic" (2010.10.23) # "Shinkai Shoujo" (Deep Sea Girl) (2010.11.15) # "Matryoshka" feat. Riseha and KUPO (2011.01.23) # "Risky Game" (2011.02.09) # "Calc." -Piano ver.- (2011.04.09) # "Juu Mensou" (Ten-Faced) (2011.04.17) # "Suki Kirai" (Like Dislike) feat. Riseha and Souma (2011.04.24) # "Ama no Jaku" (Heaven's Weakness/A Born Coward) (2011.06.06) # "Happy Synthesizer" feat. Riseha and 31 (Miichi) (2011.06.17) # "Monochross Road" (2011.06.19) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, What a Wonderful Cat's Life) (2011.07.20) # "My Room Disco Night" feat. Riseha, Ruchiru and 31 (2011.07.22) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" (Uta no☆Prince-Sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% ED) (feat. Riseha, Kurokage, Cocolu, Nayugorou, Ameiro and Tomomi (2011.09.25) # "PONPONPON" (2011.10.02) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) feat. Riseha, Souma and KUPO (2011.10.31) # "Hoshi wo Wataru Tori" (Bird That Crosses the Stars) (2011.11.07) # "Mr.Music" feat. Kokoyatsu, MISAKI, Reji, Ruchiru, Kurokun and 31 (Miichi) (2011.11.11) # "Nakimushi Kareshi" (Crybaby Boyfriend) feat. Riseha and KUPO (2011.11.15) # "rain stops, good-bye" feat. Riseha and Souma (2011.12.03) # "Kachou Fuugetsu" feat. Riseha and 31 (Miichi) (2011.12.22) # "Haitoku no Kioku~The Lost Memory~" (Immoral Memory~The Lost Memory~) feat. Riseha, Souma and KUPO (2011.12.28) # "DoReMiFa Rondo" (2012.01.25) # "Totemo Itai Itagaritai" (Hurting for a Very Hurtful Pain) feat. Riseha and 31 (Miichi (2012.02.01) # "Juvenile" feat. Riseha and Keropi (2012.02.06) # "ARKADIA" feat. Riseha and amu (2012.02.09) # "Akatsuki Arrival" (2012.03.04) # "Kairaku to Sougi, Mitasarenai Dinner" (2012.04.08) # "STILL TIME" (2012.04.20) # "Ringo Karenka" feat. Riseha and Souma (2012.05.02) # "Sannen Timekeeper" (2012.05.26) # "Sayoko" (2012.06.09) # "Yuurei" (Ghost) (2012.06.30) # "Yoshiwara Lament" (2012.08.24) # "Hatsukoi Gakuen・Jun'ai Ka" (First Love Academy・Pure Love Dept.) feat. Riseha, Souma and KUPO (2012.08.28) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" (1,2 Fanclub) feat. Riseha and 31 (Miichi) (2012.09.04) # "Rimokon" (Remote Control) feat. Zeno and Riseha (2012.10.17) # "Sarishinohara" (2012.10.18) # "Dare Demo Ii Kara Tsukiaitai" (I Don't Care Who it is, I Just Want to Go Out With Someone) (2012.12.07) # "Dare Demo Ii Kara Tsukiaitai" (I Don't Care Who it is, I Just Want to Go Out With Someone parody) (2012.12.08) # "celluloid" (2013.01.22) # "Ifuu Doudou" (Pomp and Circumstance) (2013.03.28) # "Aitai" feat. Riseha and COZ (2013.05.25) # "Nekomimi Archive" feat. Riseha and KUPO (2013.06.24) # "Yume no Saki" (2013.07.11) # "Jougen no Tsuki" (2013.08.04) }} Discography For cu6ic albums see here |track3composer = KurousaP |track4title = Chuu Ni Byou Shiki Ren'ai Jutsu |track4info = (Souma, Riseha, 96Neko) |track4lyricist = ShuujinP |track4composer = ShuujinP |track5title = Soumatic Delusion |track5info = (Souma, Riseha) |track5lyricist = orange |track5composer = Nem |track6title = Saihate |track6info (Souma) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = Kobayashi Onyx |track6arranger = KurousaP |track7title = Taisetsu na Jikan |track7info = (Riseha) |track7lyricist = |track7composer = DATEKEN |track8title = Vent-Kaze no Kioku- |track8info = (Souma, Riseha, Kogeinu) |track8lyricist = Riseha |track8composer = Rino |track9title = Love*3/Somarise |track9lyricist = |track9composer = KurousaP |track10title = Kono Hoshi no Doko ka de |track10info = (Souma, Riseha, amu) |track10lyricist = ShuujinP |track10composer = ShuujinP }} |track3composer = KurousaP |track3arranger = |track4title = Maisouka |track4lyricist = Umi Usagi, 7+5 |track4composer = 7+5 |track4arranger = |track5title = stopping on the way |track5lyricist = amu |track5composer = kew |track5arranger = |track6title = Shiawase Shiawase |track6lyricist = |track6composer = LiveP |track6arranger = |track7title = (Bonus track) |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = }} Gallery cover with KUPO and Souma |Amu_riseha_HAKOBAKO_PLAYER_11096984.png|Riseha and amu as seen in their cover of "HAKOBAKO PLAYER" |GLITTER BOX.jpg|From left to right: Dasoku, amu, □shirokuro■, Shouta Bottom row: Riseha, 31, Tonon |Hiwaily2.png|Souma, amu, Riseha, Mi-chan, Jegyll and 【Ren】 as seen in }} Trivia External Links * Twitter * Blog Category:Singers with Albums or Singles Category:fly away now. Category:Cu6ic